All I Want for Christmas is You
by DreamandbeInspired
Summary: "I know what I want for Christmas, but I don't know if you will be able to give it to me," "Tell me! You know I would give you anything you ask for" Or where all Ally wants for Christmas is for her charming, blonde haired, best friend to love her more than just a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**All** **I** **Want** **for** **Christmas** **is** **You**

AU "I know what I want for Christmas, but I don't know if you will be able to give it to me," "Tell me! You know I would give you anything you ask for" Or where all Ally wants for Christmas is for her charming, blonde haired, best friend to love her more than just a friend.

**Chapter** **1**

"Ally, when are you going to tell me what you want for Christmas?" Seventeen year old Ally Dawson looked up from her songbook to see her attractive best friend staring down at her with those beautiful hazel eyes that she has come to adore. "Austin, I'm not going to say anything because you should know what I want" stated Ally with a smirk. "You have been saying that for a month now" said Austin with a sigh. "I still have not figured out what you want."

Ally has been in love with her charming best friend for a whole year, but has been too afraid to say anything. She's terrified of risking her friendship with Austin if he does not feel the same way. She has debated keeping her feelings to herself till the end of time, but her best friend, Trish de la Rosa, had convinced her to take a chance. After trying to talk herself out of it for days, Ally finally came to the decision that she was going to go for it! The holidays were always the best time to take big decisions right? It was Christmas! Austin couldn't break her heart on Christmas! Well at least that's what Ally told herself in order to give her the courage to do this.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Ally snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Austin with a nervous smile. "I know what I want for Christmas, but I don't know if you will be able to give it to me."

Austin smiled, "Ally, tell me! You know I would give you anything you ask for."

Ally took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose, "Austin, how can you not know what I want?" "I think I gave you enough hints in the past few weeks"

Austin scratched his head and gave Ally a sheepish smile, "I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Seriously Ally, this is driving me nuts!"

Ally laughed. "Sorry Austin, I'm not just going to come out and say it."

Leaving a confused Austin behind, Ally turned around and made her way upstairs to work on some songs that have been nagging her mind for the past few days. She had her blonde haired best friend to blame for all the inspiration that hit her on a daily basis. "When will he realize that all I want for Christmas is for him to see me as more than just a best friend?" Ally took a deep sigh and entered the practice room, where she could pour her emotions into her music.

"I don't know what to do Dez. She won't even give me a hint, and Christmas is only a week away!" Austin pulled on his hair and took an audible sigh before collapsing on the couch.

Dez Fisher, Austin's best friend since birth, raised his head from his gingerbread house to look at Austin sprawled out on his couch. "Austin, I think you are going crazy for no reason. You have known Ally for 2 years now, and you know she is not the type to actually say what she wants. You should know that by now."

Austin sat up and stared at Dez for a minute before collapsing on the couch again, "Ahh I know Dez, but that doesn't make this any easier! I really want to get her something special, something she will never forget."

Dez smiled. "You are really oblivious sometimes, and this is coming from me."

Austin sat up once again and stared at Dez with a puzzling expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will figure it out."

"You are so not helping!" Austin replied with a frown.

Dez laughed. "Oh I think I am helping in my own way. They don't call me the love-whisperer for nothing!"

"No one calls you that! And what does that have to do with anything I'm talking about?" stated Austin, while raising his hands in a crazy manner.

Dez went back to working on his gingerbread house, while smiling to himself at how oblivious his best friend was to Ally's feelings and maybe even his own feelings.

Trish threw open the door to the practice room to find Ally bent over the piano, vigorously writing in her songbook. "Hit with inspiration again?"

Ally continued writing in her songbook. "Yea I guess you could say that."

Trish smiled knowingly, "I guess Austin was here earlier."

Ally finally stopped writing and glared at her Latina best friend. "You know I don't ALWAYS write about Austin!"

Trish laughed. "Yea keep telling yourself that Ally. So have you told him what you want for Christmas yet? I talked to Dez earlier and he said Austin is going crazy trying to figure it out."

Ally quickly stood up from the piano bench. "How does Dez know? I never told him! Trish, if you told Dez I will not be giving you a Christmas present this year!"

Trish raised her hands. "Calm down Ally! I did not tell Dez anything! He's just not as clueless as we thought. Apparently everyone can see your feelings for Austin, except for Austin himself!"

Ally shrugged, "Yea I don't think Austin is ever going to get it. I gave him so many hints this week! Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way."

Throughout the week Ally had given Austin hints that she liked him as more than just a friend. Unfortunately, Austin was just like any other 17 year old teenager boy. He just didn't get it! Earlier in the week, Ally made a point to describe her perfect guy out loud to Trish right in front of Austin. She pretty much described him in a nutshell, but he was still clueless. The other day Austin helped her close up Sonic Boom, the music store her dad owned and that she worked at. As a way to thank him she had kissed his cheek and became hopeful when he was rendered speechless for 10 minutes. He even turned red and nervously scratched his head for another 5 minutes! All of Ally's hopes went down the drain when Trish and Dez walked into the store shortly after and Austin acted like nothing happened. Ally was starting to give up on him.

Trish sighed. "Ally, don't give up yet! Give him time. He is a 17 year old guy that has an attention lifespan of a 5 year old. He will come around eventually. I'm sure he likes you as more than just a friend"

Ally picked up her songbook and tuned to exit the practice room. "I hope you are right Trish, because Christmas is only a few days away."

Trish watched Ally walk out of the room and realized that perhaps Austin needed some more hints to know what Ally wanted for Christmas. She smiled deviously to herself and knew exactly what to do to get her best friend to get the Christmas present she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm brand new here. I have never written a fanfiction in my life, so I'm going to try my best to make this an enjoyable story! I want to thank all of you that read and reviewed the first chapter of this story. I just wanted to see peoples' reactions before I continued on. This story will probably only be a 3 shot, so one more part after this one. I love Austin and Ally and I love reading all your stories on here, so I thought I would give this a try! Please read and review! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Austin looked up from the notebook he was writing in to see Trish staring at him with an amused smirk. "Umm…nothing important." Austin quickly shut the notebook and gave Trish a nervous look.

"Are you making a Christmas wish list?" Aren't you kind of old for that?"

Austin glared at the curly haired Latina and took a swig from his water bottle. "Trish, you can never be too old to make a Christmas wish list, but that is not what I was doing." Trish sat down across from him and gave Austin a smirk. "Okay whatever, I don't even want to know. What are you doing here at Mini's by yourself?"

"I needed some time to think."

Trish sighed. "You still don't know what to get Ally for Christmas do you?" Austin opened his mouth then closed it before slumping in his seat. "No, I seriously have no idea Trish! Do you think you could help me out or even just give me a hint?" Austin stared at Trish with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not just going to give you a hint. I'm going to tell you exactly what she wants!"

Austin jumped up and leaned over the table to give the Latina a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are seriously the best Trish!"

Trish smirked. "I wouldn't be thanking me yet. You didn't even hear what she wants yet?"

Austin shrugged and took a sip from his water bottle. "I'm sure it's nothing that I can't give her."

Trish leaned back in her chair. "Well okay then. Ally wants to finally have her first kiss!"

Austin sputtered water all over the table before jumping up once again. "What?!"

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Austin?"

"Ally wants to have her first kiss? That doesn't even make sense! She just wants to kiss some random guy, because she wants to finally get her first kiss?"

Trish sat up in her chair and wiggled her eyebrows. "Well actually, Ally is currently crushing on Ethan from Biology. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if he was her first kiss." Austin fisted his hands before sitting back down. "There is no way I'm letting that jerk give Ally her first kiss! That is so not happening."

"I thought you were willing to give Ally anything she wanted."

Austin stood up and stared at Trish with a determined expression. "Oh I will give Ally what she wants, but her present will not involve Ethan in any way.

Trish watched Austin walk out of Mini's with a purpose. She pumped a fist in the air, "My work here is done."

* * *

"Ally, have you seen my flying pig?" Ally looked up from the violin she was cleaning to see Dez walk into Sonic Boom. "Your wha-? Umm no Dez I have not seen a flying pig." Dez shrugged, "Oh well, I'm sure my pig is flying around here somewhere." He gave Ally a big smile before moving closer to the counter that Ally was standing at.

"So, how are you doing Ally?"

Ally stared at Dez with a puzzled expression. "I'm fine Dez thanks. How are you doing?"

"I'm fantastic! I finally finished all my Christmas shopping!"

Ally did not even want to know about the eccentric gifts Dez bought for everyone. Last year he gave her a moldy sandwich he found in the dumpster by his house. She still shuddered whenever she thought about the green mold she saw on that sandwich. She couldn't even look at a sandwich for days after that incident. "That's great Dez. I'm sure your gifts are very unique and umm thoughtful."

"Of course! I think you are really going to like your gift this year Ally."

Ally gave Dez a weak smile before turning around to put the violin back on the shelf. "I'm sure I will Dez."

"So Ally, when are you going to tell Austin what you want for Christmas?" Dez gave Ally a pointed look before plopping himself onto the counter.

"Dez, I don't want to talk about it. How do you know anyway?"

Dez gave Ally a wide smile before jumping down from the counter. "I'm the love whisperer!" He walked out the store whistling and calling out to his flying pig. "He is really something" Ally muttered to herself before turning around to help a customer.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" Ally stopped playing the piano to see Austin smiling at her from the doorway of the practice room.

"Austin! What are you doing here? I thought you said that you didn't have time to write songs today."

Austin shrugged before sitting down next to Ally on the piano bench. "I finished what I had to get done, so thought I would come by to work on some songs with you." He moved closer to Ally and stared at her intently. "Did you come up with anything before I walked in?"

Ally giggled nervously and turned away from Austin. "Umm y-yea I m-might have some ideas!" Austin smirked before moving even closer to her. "Can I hear it?"

Ally was beyond confused. Austin was actually flirting with her! Was she dreaming? He had to stop being so charming! She wasn't going to be able to get a word out if Austin kept staring at her with those dreamy hazel eyes. "Austin, I actually have to get back to work." She stood up to exit the practice room when Austin beat her to the door. He shut the door and then trapped her against it.

Ally widened her eyes and stared at Austin in shock. "What are you doing Austin?" Austin moved his face closer to Ally and smirked again when he saw her blush. "I just wanted to tell you that I finally know what to get you for Christmas." He let go of Ally then walked out of the practice room with an amused look.

Ally watched Austin walk out of the room. She put a hand to her chest to slow down her breathing and then slowly smiled to herself. "What just happened?"

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review and I will post the last chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot since this is the first story I have ever written! I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I have been out of town. I know I said this would be the last chapter for this story, but I there is going to be one more after this. I didn't have time to finish, but I wanted to put a chapter up. I'm going out of town again, so I probably won't be able to update the last chapter till next week. Ok sorry about my rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"Honey, are you alright? You have been spacing out on me all morning." Ally raised her eyes to meet her father's concerned gaze. "Y-yea dad I'm fine. I guess I have just been a little stressed. The store has been pretty busy the past few days because of the holidays."

Lester Dawson sighed and crossed his arms. "Are you sure? Maybe I have been working you too hard. You can go home early today if you like."

"No dad. Don't worry I'm fine," replied Ally with a wave of her hand. Lester sighed again but gave in. "Alright, but if you feel tired later on feel free to go home early." Ally smiled, "Ok dad, but don't worry I'm going to stay and help no matter what."

Ally watched her dad pick up a box from the counter and head up the stairs to put it back in the storage room. She and her dad had just finished putting up some last minute Christmas decorations that they found in a box in the storage room. Ally finally sighed out of relief and placed her head on the counter once her dad was out of sight. She could not concentrate at all today and it was all Austin's fault! After he flirted with her in the practice room yesterday, she could not stop thinking about it! He had never flirted that openly with her before, so she had no idea what to make of it.

"Maybe I'm going crazy," Ally muttered to herself. She raised her head and decided to busy herself by helping customers. She did not what to get her hopes up for no reason. What did it even mean when he said that he finally knew what to get her for Christmas? Ally took a deep breath before smiling at the young woman that walked into the store. She needed a distraction so that she could stop thinking about her charming blonde haired friend.

* * *

Trish was sure that after her pep talk with Austin yesterday he would finally stop being oblivious to his and Ally's feelings. She couldn't be more proud of herself. If she didn't do anything, she was sure that Austin and Ally would never admit their feelings to one another! She passed by Sonic Boom and saw that Ally was lost in thought. She looked dazed and a hint of pink adorned her cheeks. "Hmm…I wonder what happened to her. Did my plan work already?" Trish smirked to herself and couldn't believe that her plan worked that quickly.

"Trish, who are you spying on now?"

Trish quickly turned around to find Dez starting at her with a goofy grin. "No one bozo, now stop bothering me. Don't you have a llama or a flying pig to find?"

"Oh no I already found my flying pig yesterday. Thanks for your concern Trish. I know you secretly love all my friends."

Trish rolled her eyes. She would never understand Dez or his "friends" that he always talked about. He was so eccentric that she really did not know how she put up with him on a daily basis. She turned around again to look at Ally through the window. She was not helping a customer, but she still seemed like she was out of it. Dez followed Trish's line of vision before letting out a squeal.

"Trish, do you see what I see? I knew my skills of being a love whisperer would pay off eventually. I just saw Austin earlier and he looked so happy, and now even Ally looks like she was hit with the love potion."

Trish rolled her eyes again. "You are not a love whisperer! All of this is happening because of my genius plan. I had a little talk with Austin yesterday, which is just what he needed."

Dez looked at Trish with a puzzled expression before he watched her head into the store with a devilish smirk adorning her face. "I will never understand that woman" muttered Dez as he followed her into the store.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve. Austin woke up early and headed to Sonic Boom. There was something important he needed to do before Ally got there to start her shift. The four friends decided to spend Christmas Eve together and exchange gifts, since they would be with their families the next morning. They planned to listen to Christmas music, watch a movie, and eat a lot of junk food up in the practice room once the store was closed.

"Austin, you're here early. Ally's shift doesn't start for another hour." Lester saw Austin walk into the store and look around before coming up to the counter he was standing at.

"Hi Mr. Dawson. Yea I just wanted to get here early, since we are planning on having a party up in the practice room later today. Are there any decorations left over? I just wanted to surprise Ally, Trish, and Dez and get the room a little more decked up.

Lester smiled and pointed up the stairs. "I'm sure they would love that! Yea there are actually quite a few decorations left over, since we had so much. There is a box up in the storage room. Take whatever you like!"

Thanks Mr. Dawson!

Austin turned around and headed up the stairs hoping that the box would have what he was looking for. He looked around the store again and examined the decorations. "Well if it's not in the box I guess I can come down here and take it from here." He reached the room and opened the door. He quickly scanned the place and saw the box that Ally's dad was talking about. After looking through the box for a couple of seconds, Austin finally found what he needed. "Yes! Found it! This is exactly what I need so that I can give Ally her Christmas present." He placed the box back on the shelf and walked out of the room with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

"Honey, I'm going to close the store soon. Why don't you head up to the practice room and get everything ready for your friends?" Ally turned around from the saxophone she was cleaning to look at her dad. "Sure dad, that sounds great!"

Ally smiled at her dad and put the saxophone back on the shelf. She was both nervous and excited for the party tonight. She hardly had any alone time with Austin during the past few days, and whenever she did see him he acted like nothing happened that night. Then the other day he winked at her when Trish and Dez were not looking! He was sending her mixed signals and it was driving Ally crazy! She took a deep breath and gave her father one last smile before heading up the stairs. Maybe working on some music before Austin, Trish, and Dez arrived would help calm her racing heart. Ally reached the door to the practice room and threw open the door.

"Hey Ally!"

"Austin?! What are you doing here already?" Ally exclaimed

Austin gave Ally an amused smile. "I have been here most of the day. Did your dad not tell you? You were working hard down there, so I didn't want to bother you."

Her dad _knew_ that Austin was up here and didn't tell her anything? She was definitely going to have a little talk with her dad once she got home. "I thought you, Trish, and Dez were going to come over at 7; it's only 6 right now."

Austin shrugged before patting the spot next to him on the piano bench. "I figured we could work on some songs before Trish and Dez got here. I also wanted to give you your Christmas present," stated Austin with an intense expression on his face.

"Oh umm…o-okay. I g-guess we c-could work on some songs." Ally felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. She hoped that Austin would not be able to hear it. He was making her so nervous without doing anything! Ally made her way to the piano bench and hesitantly sat down next to Austin. This was going to be the longest hour of her life. She just hoped that she would not die of a heart attack before Trish and Dez got there.

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot. Here is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm going to try to write some more Auslly/Raura holiday oneshots after I'm done with this one.**

"I was thinking the melody could go like this." Ally placed her hands on the piano keys and looked at Austin with a smile. After receiving a look of pure adoration from him, Ally shut her eyes and tried to get lost in the music. She couldn't handle those hazel eyes on her anymore.

"I love it Ally. You are the most amazing and talented person I know," whispered Austin with a husky voice. Ally opened her eyes to see Austin staring at her with the same intense expression that he gave her when she first walked into the practice room. It was now 6:30pm and Austin and Ally were waiting for Trish and Dez to arrive at 7pm. For the past half hour Austin had been shifting a little too close to Ally on the piano bench, and kept staring at her. Ally was surprised she was still alive, since her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"T-thanks Austin. I'm glad you like it! Should we work on the next part of the song? I was thinking about the lyrics, and I have a few ideas that I thi- Austin quickly put a stop to Ally's rambling by placing a finger on her lips. "That sounds great Ally, but first I want to give you your Christmas present."

Ally's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a soft whimper. "O-okay y-yea that's a good idea, but umm Trish and Dez are not here yet." Austin released his finger from her lips and moved his face closer to Ally. "I know, but I umm want to give you this gift in private."

Ally silently nodded her head because she did not trust her voice to speak at the moment. _I am definitely not surviving this night, _thought Ally to herself.

* * *

"So tell me again why we are not going up to the practice room."

Trish turned around and gave Dez a venomous glare. "How many times am I going to have to explain this to you? We are not going up because we are giving Austin and Ally some alone time. Those two idiots will never get together at this rate! They are driving me nuts! I'm not going to let my genius plan go down the drain!"

Dez backed away after Trish's outburst. "Wow Trish I never knew you had such a passionate and romantic side to you. I kind of like it!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "I do not have a romantic side! I'm just sick of all the sexual tension between those two. They need to get together before I really get angry! If Austin does not finally make a move, I will force him to make a move!"

Dez moved closer to Trish and put his hand on her shoulder. "Trish, love is a beautiful emotion that cannot be forced. Love is patient and kind, so we can't force anyone to be together. They have to listen to their heart and peek into their soul so that they ca-

"Alright, alright! Will you shut-up about all that love crap before I puke" yelled Trish. Dez smiled before placing his other hand on her other shoulder. "When you finally fall in love, you will understand Trish and you won't think any of this is crap."

Trish shuddered and backed away from Dez before directing her focus back on the practice room door. "You better make your move Austin!"

* * *

"I will give you my present first!" Ally giggled nervously and hopped up from the piano bench a little too enthusiastically. Austin stared at her and frowned at the sudden empty space next to him. "Ally, you didn't have to get me anything. You have already done enough for me," stated Austin with a smile.

Ally turned around and waved her hand, "Don't be ridiculous Austin. Of course I got you something. It's not that crazy or anything. She picked up the gift she was hiding behind the couch and made her way back to the piano bench. Ally placed the envelope on Austin's lap and gave him a sheepish smile. "I hope you like it even though it's not a really cool gift or anything."

"I'm sure I will love it because you gave it to me."

Ally blushed and began to play with the hem of her shirt. Austin gave her another charming smile before opening the envelope. "No way! You got me a free pass to _Pancake Central_ for the whole year?! Ally, this is amazing and seriously the coolest gift ever!"

Austin jumped up from the piano bench and wrapped Ally up in a hug. Her eyes widened from the sudden impact before she began to melt into the embrace. Austin hugged her even tighter and snuggled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Ally shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Austin slowly pulled away, but did not release his hands from her waist. He stared down at her again and Ally gulped before placing her hands on his chest.

"Umm so w-where is my gift?" Ally slowly pulled away from the hug and backed away from him. Austin frowned again, but recovered before Ally noticed. He pulled a small box from his pocket and lifted Ally's hand to place it in her palm. "Here open it. I hope you like it!"

Ally smiled and opened the red velvet box. She gasped in surprise as she saw the beautiful silver heart shaped charm bracelet. She took it out of the box and examined the engraving on the heart: _Austin & Ally_.

"Omg Austin this is beautiful! I love it!" Austin fingered the bracelet on her palm and turned the heart around. "Read what it says on the back."

Ally picked up the bracelet and turned it around to read the other side: _Better together_. Her eyes began to water as she looked up at Austin again, and without hesitating she flung herself into his arms. "Austin, this is the most touching gift I have ever received! Thank you! You are seriously the best!" Austin hugged her back and smiled into her hair. "I'm glad you like it! I had to get a special gift for the most special girl in my life."

Ally blushed again as she pulled away from the embrace. She looked down at the bracelet again as she told Austin to put it on her. Austin clasped the bracelet onto her wrist and raised his right hand to brush against Ally's cheek as her heart began to race again. This whole moment almost seemed too good to be true. Austin slowly brought his face closer to hers and stared at her lips before leaning in. Ally began to lean in as well and couldn't believe she was finally getting the Christmas present she wanted this whole time.

"Hey guys!"

Austin and Ally quickly sprang apart as Trish and Dez walked into the practice room. Startled by the interruption, Ally's arms went flailing as she tried to keep her balance as Austin was pushed back against the piano. As the scene unfolded in front of them, Trish and Dez realized they had just walked in during a crucial moment.

"Ahh I'm so sorry! Were you guys finally going to ki-, I mean maybe we should leave!" Trish exclaimed. Dez stood frozen on the spot and just stared at Austin and Ally. He resembled a goldfish by constantly opening and closing his mouth, but not speaking a word. "Omg Trish we ruined it!" Dez finally opened his mouth and stared at the curly haired Latina. Trish just looked ahead at Ally who looked so nervous that Trish was sure she would start chewing her hair again. Austin didn't look any better as he finally regained his balance and scratched the back of his neck.

"N-no you weren't interrupting anything. Let's get started with our party! It's already getting late!" Ally finally regained her composure and clapped her hands in an excited manner as she headed to the food table. Austin stared at Ally in shock and surprise. Dez and Trish exchanged a look and shrugged before joining Ally at the food table. Austin joined shortly after and started picking at the food with a confused expression on his face.

"Wow Ally, all this food looks amazing! Great job!"

Ally smiled. "Thanks Trish! This is the first Christmas Eve we are spending together, so I wanted to make the most of it! There is something for everyone."

Austin squealed like a kid as he saw the pancakes lying on the table, "Ally, you even made pancakes! You are seriously the best!" Ally blushed and ducked her head before Trish or Dez noticed, but they had and Trish was smirking at her while nibbling on some chips.

* * *

As the four friends finished eating they slowly sat down in a circle on the practice room floor. They laughed, told jokes, played some music, and finally exchanged gifts. As the night went on, Trish continually stared at Austin and Ally and examined their every move. She so wanted them to finally get together! She couldn't believe she waited the whole time to enter the practice room, and yet she interrupted the exact moment they were going to kiss! She figured there was still some time left. She got up from her spot on the floor and was about to drag Dez out of there with her when she noticed something hanging above the piano. "Maybe it's not too late yet," muttered Trish to herself.

"Get up you bozo! It's getting late and we should get going! I need my beauty sleep!" Dez looked up from his spot on the floor to see Trish glaring at him with a fierce look in her eyes. "Alright, alright! Let's go! Anyway I have to go feed my goose. The poor thing is probably lonely without me." Trish rolled her eyes as she started heading to the door of the practice room. Dez followed her, but not before turning back to Austin and Ally. "Are you guys coming too?"

Austin looked at Ally and then turned back towards Trish and Dez. To avoid making eye contact with Austin, Ally began to busy herself by cleaning up the food and wrapping paper from the floor. "No you guys go ahead. I'm going to help clean up."

Trish smirked before giving Austin a wink while Ally wasn't looking. "Yes Austin, you should definitely help Ally "clean" up!" She smirked again as she pulled a confused looking Dez out of the practice room with her. As Austin shut the door behind them, Ally finally looked up to see Austin standing in front her. She instantly became nervous once again and began playing with her skirt and tugging on the hem of her shirt. Austin smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the piano again.

Ally blushed under his gaze again and looked down at their interlocked hands. "Austin, we should pr-probably start cleaning up. It's already late and my dad is probably getting worried and I have to get back home be-" Austin quickly put a stop to her rambling by once again placing his finger on her lips. "Ally, this won't take long. I just have a melody stuck in my head that I think will make a great song!"

"Oh. That's all?" Ally tried to swallow down her disappointment as she looked into Austin's hazel eyes looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite explain. Austin smiled again before releasing her hand. "Yea, what did you think?" Ally sat down on the piano bench and avoided Austin's gaze again. "Okay, well let's hear that melody you are talking about."

Austin quickly took a seat next to Ally and grabbed her hand again. "Well before I do that I first want to give you your second Christmas present." Ally's eyes widened in surprise, "What? You got me _another _present? I only got you one present you didn't have to do that." Austin laughed and gave Ally a lopsided grin that made Ally's heart swoon. "Don't worry Ally, I didn't spend any money on this one." Ally gave him a puzzling look as she saw Austin point above. Ally followed his gaze and felt her heart pick up speed again. Hanging above the piano was mistletoe that Ally was sure that she did not put up there.

"How did that get there? I never put tha-" Austin quickly grabbed Ally by the waist and pulled her closer before capturing her lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Ally instantly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her hands and tangled them in Austin's hair as he let out a moan. He pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss as Ally now gave out a moan. They finally released each other when breathing became a necessity. As their breathing finally slowed down, Austin leaned in again and placed his forehead against Ally's. "Merry Christmas Ally. I have wanted to do that for so long!"

Ally blushed and wrapped her arms around Austin again. "Merry Christmas Austin! I have wanted you to do that for a long time! All I wanted for Christmas this whole time was you, but I do love the bracelet you got me too!"

Austin smiled and leaned in to kiss her again as she melted into the kiss once again. They couldn't believe that they both finally got the Christmas present that they wanted all along. Austin kissed Ally's forehead before standing up and pulling Ally up with him. He intertwined their hands as they walked out of the practice room together with identical smiles on their faces.

**The End!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! This was the first story I have ever written, so I really appreciate all the words of encouragement! I hope this meets all of your expectations. I will probably be back to write some more one shots or multi-chaps depending on how much time I have. Thanks again! You guys are the best!**


End file.
